


All I want to do is stay forever in your arms

by The_Names_No_One



Series: Fics for the chaos admins besties [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anna is soft, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hoodie thief AU, Kat is baby, Oneshot, katanna, love Katanna so much it’s my comfort ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Names_No_One/pseuds/The_Names_No_One
Summary: Anna loves Kat to death, don’t get her wrong. But if she lets Kat steal one more of her hoodies, she is going to have to walk around topless!A Katanna hoodie thief AU oneshot where Anna has to talk to Kat about her obsession with Anna’s hoodies.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Series: Fics for the chaos admins besties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	All I want to do is stay forever in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boleynhowards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynhowards/gifts), [Amy queen of the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+queen+of+the+universe).



> This is a fic I wrote for my friend Amy’s birthday. She is another one of my besties and I love her so much. This was posted on Tumblr over half a year ago, but now I am finally uploading it to AO3 because AO3 >>>> Tumblr for fics.  
> Enjoy~

Anna von Cleves had quite the predicament to handle, one she has been struggling to confront ever since she had successfully asked a particular pink-haired musician out.

Anna doesn’t know exactly how or when it started, just one day she noticed that her closet seemed off, as if it was emptier.

She couldn’t wrap her head around it. There was no logical explanation for the mysterious void she was staring at. It couldn’t be that her clothes were dirty, she just washed them yesterday.

It truly boggled Anna. However, one quick trip to the kitchen answered any and all of the questions Anna had.

There stood her girlfriend, Katherine (Kitty) Howard, with one of her hands in the cookie jar and the other holding up a historical account on the scramble for Africa. She was cutely sticking her tongue out to the side and narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the book as she blindly reached for her snack.

She was perfect. Simply stating that Anna saw both her future and her universe in the petite, yet intelligent and capable girl was the understatement of a lifetime.

Although Katherine was adorable, her beauty was not what had caught Anna’s eye when she entered the room.

......Okay it was, but it wasn’t the only thing, promise!

What had truly grabbed Anna’s attention was the familiar maroon sleeves that fell down Kat’s arms like second nature, wrinkled and smushed by the sheer size that displayed that it was far too large on Kat to actually be hers.

After a few seconds of blatantly staring at the fabric, Anna was able to confirm her suspicions to be correct.

She now knows why her closet looked different: Kitty had stolen one of her hoodies and was snuggling into it all around the house. This most likely wasn’t the only one Anna had lost to the hands of her beautiful girlfriend.

Honestly, it actually made her quite happy the first time she discovered Kat’s new favorite hobby, sneaking around the house in Anna’s recently worn hoodies and sweaters. She smiled proudly as she admired how the soft fabric fell all the way down to Katherine’s thighs. 

The height difference elicited a small chuckle out of her as she walked back to her room, seeing there was nothing to actually complain about. 

At least, that’s what she thought at first. But Anna was blind, and it was love that had blinded her. She fell for Kitty’s adorable smile and decided to dismiss the action, but she soon realized how big of a mistake that was.

In just a mere two weeks, Anna stood at her closet again, this time it was nearly empty.

She knew Kat liked to wear her clothes, but she didn’t expect her to take every single thing she could get her hands on.

She stared at it in horror, cursing about how of course the majority of her closet was hoodies and sweaters. Jesus Christ, there was only a single one left!

Anna wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, she really doesn’t want to confront Kat because Anna is head over heels for her and Anna really doesn’t want to upset her in any way, shape or form that she can avoid. On the other hand, if this keeps up, Anna will have to walk around the house with only a bra on for her top.

With a few reluctant groans, Anna stepped out of her room and made her way towards Kat’s to discuss the situation.

She usually doesn’t enter Kat’s room, both due to how she wants to respect her privacy and how Kat has a propensity to pop into Anna’s room or wherever she is so they can cuddle. Ergo, Anna was not expecting the sight she came upon when entering Kat’s room.

It looked like a thunderstorm that rained sweaters and hoodies had hit Kat’s room, tops thrown all across the room, some above bookshelves while others were under her desk. Anna gazed in disbelief at the mess, Kat’s room basically rivaled Anne’s!

Okay, that’s a hyperbole, but you get the picture.

Carefully maneuvering around the room, she found her way to Kat’s bed. There laid Kitty, wearing one of Anna’s hoodies and one of Anna’s sweaters tied around her waist while her face was snuggled into the tiger plush Anna had won for her on their first date at the fair.

Anna had to stop for a second, forgetting why she was there as her heart clenched from how cute her Kat was. She was tempted by the idea to forget this ever happened and just let her girlfriend be. However, she then noticed the hoodie Kat was wearing and remembered why she was here.

Right, she needs clothes to wear because the law says so.

In the softest and most careful way possible, Anna made her way onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Kat’s waist and pulled her in close to snuggle.

Anna noticed how Katherine stiffened up in surprise at the contact, but her nerves quickly eased as soon as she recognized the motion Anna was making. She was stroking Katherine’s back to make three small circles. It was a secret code, one that Anna made so that Kat would know it was her, so that Kat would know she was safe and protected, so that Kat would know she is in the arms of one who loves her for her, not what she can do for them nor her body.

Kat quickly turned in Anna’s arms so that she could face her beautiful girlfriend with that one-of-a-kind smile of hers that made Anna melt like chocolate under the sun.

“Hey you,” Anna mumbled before pressing a gentle kiss to Kat’s forehead. 

Anna grinned when she noticed the pure bliss on Kat’s face from the small amount of affection, she always adored how loving and appreciative Kat was. It never failed to fill Anna with an indescribable feeling that can only be conveyed with things like kittens and puppies playing together. 

It was a warm feeling that made Anna feel soft, but stronger than ever. It was also something she never felt with anyone else before, especially not with Mr. Henrat Tudick. 

Kat let out a drowsy hum as she looked up at Anna with the most innocent brown orbs that held both their hopes and dreams.

“Hey Annaboo, this is a lovely surprise.” Kitty yawned before giggling a bit. She then rubbed her eyes to get a better view of Anna. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing too important, just wanted to have a little chat if that’s okay?” Anna asked, grinning ear-to-ear as Kat snuggled into her even more. Sleepy Kat cuddles are the best cuddles, and nothing in the world can change her mind.

“Sure, as long as we can continue this,” Kat said, referring to the soft embrace.

Anna nodded as she wrapped her other arm around Katherine and gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek.

“Of course babes, whatever my snuggle bug wants,” Anna cooed a bit, this causing her to earn a playful eye roll from Kat.

“Yay, then I want another kiss!”

“Another?” Anna teased, thus causing Kat to pout before giving Cleves her best puppy dog eyes.

“Please, you keep missing.” Kat batted her eyes and tilted her head innocently.

“Oh really, and what am I missing if you care to say?”

Katherine simply tapped her lips with her index finger, which in turn caused Anna to laugh.

“Ah, I wasn’t missing, I was just saving the best for last,” Anna explained before leaning down and kissing Kat on the lips.

It was short, but sweet. Exactly how they liked it. Something innocent and loving, the warmth that transcends a hug. 

It wasn’t like any kiss either of them had in their past life. Those men who hungrily ravished their lips for personal pleasure, not caring how the lady feels, only to assuage the desire inside of them like a greedy little cock sucker. No, those kisses were in the past. 

Those were _his_ kisses, not theirs.

Their kisses were what happens when the angels sing sweet bliss as the two fall into a mesmerized state, astounded by the other's beauty inside and out. Those were _their_ kisses.

Anna pulled away with a small dopey grin as Kat squealed in delight, immersed with the feeling of walking on a cloud that was created whenever she kissed Anna.

“I love you,” Katherine whispered with a jubilant smile. 

“I love you too…” Anna mumbled before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

God, why does Kat have to be all cute and shit? It makes it so hard to talk about these things cause all Anna wants to do is kiss her until she is smiling for eternity.

“Is everything alright?” Katherine asked, snapping Anna out of her thoughts as she noticed Kat’s worried tone.

“Huh, oh um— you see, there is something particular I wanted to talk about.” Anna fumbled over her words, trying her best to be as careful and loving with Kat.

She knows Katherine’s anxiety, trust issues, and depression that all correlate with her romantic relationships. Anna knew that when she asked Kat out, she knew that when Kat explained how she was uncomfortable doing anything sexual, she knew that when Kat came knocking on her door at 2 a.m. while bawling her eyes out because of a nightmare, seeking comfort from Anna who Kat had just woke up from her slumber.

Anna knew and accepted it all, she loves Kat and would do anything for her. That’s why she expected the anxiety that appeared in Kat’s features after she said that.

“I’m sorry, I did something wrong, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to, I swear. Please know that I love you… I don’t want you to hate me, but if you wish to break up with me I understand.” Kat whimpered, turning smaller and smaller as she continued to think of the worst outcome possible.

“Kat, peaches, baby, no. I’m not breaking up with you, not now or ever. I’m here for however long you want me to be here,” Anna reassured her as Kat gripped onto her shirt, nuzzling deep into Anna’s chest to cope with her nerves. Anna just quietly shushed her as she massaged Kat’s back, refusing to end the embrace.

This wasn’t the first time something like this has happened. Kat has been working on her relationship anxiety, but there is still this little voice in the back of her head that carries over from her past life. It haunts her every day, but it is typically muffled when Kat is around the other queens, especially Jane, Anne, and, of course, Anna. However, whenever Anna hinted any problem, the voice gained power. 

It shatters Anna’s heart every time Kat gets like this.

Kat was anxious and beautiful. To truly cherish the good, you must accept the bad. Anna will be here for her, even if that means spending hours reassuring her and cuddling her till everything feels alright.

Because to Anna, Kat makes the world alright, so it’s only fair she returns the favor. It’s what Kat deserves.

“You promise?” Kat asked feebly.

“I promise.” Anna smiled and gave Kat an Eskimo kiss, causing her to perk up a bit.

“Thanks… and I’m sorry,” Kat muttered as she averted her eyes from Anna. This only caused Anna to cup her face and stare at her lovingly, ergo, making Kat a blushing mess.

“Katherine Alicia Howard, there is no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong love, and I am more than happy to reassure you of this a hundred times if it ends with you smiling.”

“You are so sweet and soft,” Kat commented with a small smile.

“Only with you babes.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You existed in my life, and that alone has brought me more joy than anything else has ever brought me.”

“Oh, shush you.”

Anna laughed as Kat bashfully hid her face in Anna’s hoodie.

“Hey Anna, be honest with me, did I do something wrong?” Kat asked curiously.

“What, no! Well, actually yes, but no,” Anna awkwardly answered. She internally cursed at herself for her contradictions.

“I’m confused.” Kat stared blankly.

“So am I.”

They both stared at each other before laughing.

“Okay, okay, so why are you here?”

“Well, I came to talk about these actually.” Anna pointed to her crimson hoodie that Kat was currently wearing.

“Your hoodie?” Kat asked, a bit confused, but then she suddenly remembered all the snatched hoodies and sweaters around her room and began to panic. “O-Oh! Your hoodies and sweaters, how did they get here? And magically on my body? Is this witchcraft?” Kat gasped as she tried to cover up her nerves.

“Kat, witchcraft sadly doesn’t exist.” Anna smiled knowingly.

“You don’t know that, and if that really is the case then that’s homophobic!” Kat pouted like a child, embarrassed about being caught.

“Katherine, I’m not mad, but you and I both know what really happened.” 

“Okay, so I maybe kinda probably absolutely did steal all of your hoodies and sweaters,” Kat confessed with her head down, feeling too guilty to look Anna in the face.

“Babes, again, I’m not mad. I think it’s actually cute, I just want to know why and take enough back to where I don’t need to worry about having a top to wear.” Anna chuckled lightheartedly, thus causing Kat to relax and beam her signature shy smile.

“Well, you see… I am really anxious, as you already know. And sometimes my head just gets the best of me. Actually, it feels like I am at a constant war with myself,” Katherine confessed, a frown clearly displayed on her face.

“Kat?” Anna questioned worryingly.

“One of my favorite things about finally finding someone I trust and love enough to be in a relationship with is that I feel confident, safe, and in control whenever I am in their arms. Anna, I feel like I’m safest and most at peace whenever you hold me. I feel…” Kat hesitated for a second before giving Anna a tired yet beautiful smile that said everything she felt. “I feel like I matter, that I’m loved.” 

“Oh babes-”

“Wait, I’m not done,” Kat whispered, her eyes sadly dazzled as she admired Anna. There was so much to love whenever she was with Cleves. There was trust and beauty that had founded their relationship, something Kat reminded herself of before continuing. “The truth is Anna, I’ve been more on edge ever since we became official.”

“What?” Anna asked with wide eyes as fear filled inside of her.

Did she do something wrong along the way? Was Kat uncomfortable around her? Was being with her painful for Kat?

“It doesn’t mean I don’t like our relationship, you make me happier than anything else in the world!” Kat was quick to explain, seeing the fear in Anna’s face. “You go to shelters and dog parks with me so we can pet any and all animals that I see, you listen to me ramble about the most random topics like my love for history or my random knowledge about ducks, and you are always there whenever I need you without any hesitation or questions. You are absolutely the most beautiful and perfect person for me, and I love you so much.”

“Then what’s bothering you, and how can I help?”

“That’s the thing Anna, I’m the problem.” Katherine melancholically explained. “I fear what I bring to the relationship, and I know it’s silly because I know you love me, but I can’t help but give into the ‘what if’s’, y’know?”

Anna didn’t say anything, she knew words weren’t the best to tamper with in this situation. So she just did what she did best, comfort Kat. Carefully, she stroked Kat’s cheek as she stared into Kat’s eyes until Anna could see her wondrous soul.

The action raised Kat’s spirits, bringing the 5th queen to goofily grin at Anna, even if it was only for a few mere seconds.

“Thanks babes, I just… I guess I didn’t want to be constantly clingy, I feel even worse because you have a life outside of me, and I want that for you.” Kat leaned down and nuzzled into the crook of Anna’s neck. “So I came up with an idea to cope with these fears without constantly needing to be wrapped in your arms, I would just take one of your hoodies or sweaters and throw it on.”

“Did it work?”

“It actually did. They definitely aren’t as good as the real thing, but they remind me of the warmth of being in your arms. I guess, I just kinda made them my safe space…. I’m sorry.” Kat sighed, ashamed of herself for bothering Anna.

Anna stayed silent for a bit, tension hung as Kat stared at Anna, awaiting the worse outcome like being told she is too much, that she wants to break up.

However, Kat only got a warm smile that left her speechless on multiple occasions, this time being no different.

“It’s okay Cuddle Bear, I forgive you. I just wished you told me sooner,” Anna explained before pressing a kiss to Kat’s forehead, causing Kat to turn weak.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Katherine asked, somewhat confused by Anna’s response.

“Well, if you told me sooner than I could have told you this earlier,” Anna grinned before kissing Kat on the cheek quickly. “Babes, my arms are always opened for you, I love our cuddles just as much as you. So don’t hesitate to ask for them, please.”

Kat looked up at Anna amazed before she leaned forward and gave her appreciative kiss on the lips. 

“God, I love you so much, you have no idea,” Kat mumbled as she pulled away with the happiest grin.

“You took the words right out of my mouth, love.”

“Does this mean I have to give you back all of your hoodies and sweaters?” Kat asked with a small pout, somewhat attached to the soft fabric that smelled of Anna’s rose scent.

“Well, you don’t have to give me back all of them if you don’t want to. I don’t mind giving you two or three of your choice.”

“Really? No take backs now!” Kat beamed, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a smile wider than the moon.

“I would never take back something that makes you smile,” Anna commented lovingly.

“You’re the best.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Well, you’re perfect, so we’re even.” Kat playfully stuck out her tongue before getting up to pick out a hoodie she wanted to keep.

Anna just grinned as she watched her love fumble around the room, chuckling at the goofy expressions Kat made and the positivity radiating from her.

Anna couldn’t help but think that Kat was half right.

The truth was that they were perfect, together. They are perfectly in love, and there is no issue with that at all.

Anna will just have to forever take in that spellbinding beauty of when they are together, held in each other’s arms.


End file.
